Dark Lord Harry Potter
by ijedi
Summary: Lily Evans joined Voldemort 11 years ago. Now Voldemort has vanished. Harry is creating his own version of Death Eaters. H/HR. Silver Trio: Harry, Hermione, Draco. Dark Lord Harry Potter, Dark Lady Hermione Granger
1. the beginning of New Dark Lord

Chapter 1

Harry Potter stood in Hogwarts among others patiently waiting the sorting. He knew well where he would go and anticipated a funny response from others as they would next expect the house he would get in . After all, he was the Boy Who Lived! But for Harry that was rubbish and he knew better. No, he though, I will not be your Savior but the opposite, the new Dark Lord. Harry remembered that his mom told him that he needed to gather a close circle of friends and followers who would later become his inner circle. Harry already had one close friend who he knew also would be in Slytherin. There was another person in the crowd who fascinated him, a bushy brunette, who seemed to be smart but was a Muggleborn. The word "Mudblood" crossed his mind but then he thought of his own mother Lily and how Voldemort offered her to be a Death Eater due to her potential and past. Well, Harry thought, if she is worthy and powerful, maybe I make an exception as well.

"Granger, Hermione" Harry heard Professor calling the name of the girl. The girl run to the stool and put the hat on her. The sorting hat had some difficulty in deciding but it soon shouted "Slytherin". Harry was amused, he knew that there was no Muggleborn before put in Slytherin and that was amusing as the House valued House purity. That meant that the girl was a powerful and ambitious witch. Harry liked it. Not to his surprise his friend Draco joined the Slytherin house as well. Then after some time, his name was called.

"Potter, Harry" As Harry walked towards the stool he heard whispering among the students who were wondering where he would be. Most assumed he would be in Gryffindor. Harry put the hat on him and the hat took some time and later it shouted "Slytherin". Harry went to Slytherin table and saw his friend Draco waving at him. Most Slytherins did not like the fact that they got Potter as he was the one who "destroyed" the Dark Lord. But they did not say anything.

Harry sat beside Draco and they started talking about their success and how it was nice for them to be in Slytherin. After Draco started his meal, Harry looked around and saw Hermione seating on the corner of the table, somewhat frightened, and eating slowly. Harry stood up, walked and sat next to the girl.

"You are Hermione, right?" he asked

"Yes, I am not very happy to be in this house. I mean I am a Muggleborn and they hate me. They hate what I am and I even heard some of them calling me "Mudblood". I think it is offensive. I don't know what to do."

"Well, if you swear loyalty to me, I would protect you from them. They will hesitate before attacking me, especially after the fact that I defeated the Dark Lord"

"I don't think they will accept me. They might be cruel to me like" Hermione stopped and looked at Harry.

"Like whom Hermione? And don't worry Hermione, you are not the first Muggleborn to be in the company of Slytherins. Granted, you are in Slytherin and she was not but she was invited to join Voldemort as one of his Inner Circle Death Eaters. It was my mom."

Hermione did not believe what she heard, especially after she knew well that the Dark Lord was anti Muggleborn. He hated them. And yet he made one Muggleborn a Death Eater. Hermione, who liked logic, was confused.

"My mom is a powerful witch and so Voldemort decided to make an exception and invited both my parent into his service. My mom joined but fro what I was told dad was furious and took me with him. Later, Voldemort heard a prophecy and went to kill me. My mom told me that at that time he did not realize who I was and that I could be his ally. My dad died and I was put by Dumbldore in care of my abusive Muggle relatives as Headmaster thought that my mom died too."

"But you said you live with your mom"

"Yes, my mom Lily Evans-Potter found me after a year of searching and made Dursleys life hell. She tortured them, especially my Aunt and then killed them all. After that she took me and moved to live with Malfoys. Draco over there is my childhood friend. The Malfoys were one of the few Death Eaters that actually accepted my mom as part of Voldemort's Inner Circle as it was his choice and so my mom is good friends with Narcissa Malfoy and her husband Lucius Malfoy."

"That is a weird story."

"Well, there is more. I decided eventually that I could be the new Dark Lord and actually accomplish his goals."

"Why do you even talk to me even if you think low of Muggles and Muggleborns?"

"You are a powerful witch and you being in Slytherin says a lot. I, like Lord Voldemort can bend my rule and allow you to be my follower. But you would need to forever forget about your Muggle family. Will you do that?"

Hermione hesistated but then said yes. Harry wondered how come she so eagerly agreed to his proposal. "Why did you agree so quickly? Don't you love them?

"No they were harsh towards me because I turned out to be a witch. They did not accept me as a witch and left me alone on train station saying that I will never be welcome there and that their home is not my home anymore." Hermione looked down.

"Were they abusive?" Harry knew what it was like to live with abusive Muggles.

"Yes, they hit me sometimes when I did accidental magic."

"Well, nobody will dare to do that as you are now under my protection. And don't worry, you will get your revenge on them sometime later" They two students then continued eating until it was time to go. Harry noticed that Slytherins looked at him sitting and talking with Hermione and understood that she was not to be messed around with. They walked to Common Room and soon were asleap.

A/N Who do you want to be in Harry's own Death Eaters? and in his Inner Circle? How should Draco react to Hermione? should Ron be in Inner Circle? Ginny? Neville? any other Weasley? Luna? Order of Phoenix member? How should Harry and Voldy interract? As competitors for being the Dark Lord? As enemies? As allies? What about current Death Eaters? Which of the two "Evil camps" should they choose? What about Snape?

Thanks for suggestions


	2. The new Dark Mark and Ron

Chapter 2

A week has passed. Harry already adjusted to live in Slytherin. Everything was good and he already made a couple of new friends whom he would use later as main force for his Death Eater 2.0 version. Harry and Hermione were now friends and Harry defended her honor twice already and people learned not to insult her anymore as they did not want to deal with a Lord of an Ancient House, who was regarded as one of the most powerful wizards of the century.

Harry went to the library to study with his friend Hermione who was practically sleeping in the library and in the times when not, she spend all the time in Harry's company with the exception of sleeping.

"Hey, Hermione, how are you doing?" asked Harry. "Has anybody else bothered you? Don't worry, tell me, and I will unleash my wrath on them"

"Well, I am doing Okay I guess. As you noticed, I am now one of the best students here, especially in Charms. I did not get anything lower EE yet and don't plan to."

"I knew you are a powerful witch. Don't overstress yourself, everybody knows by now that you are smart and powerful. Even Draco decided to be civil with you after I made an analogy of you and my mom. Besides he likes that a powerful Slytherin witch has joined my cause"

"That's nice, I was not expecting Malfoy to treat me as a human being but there is more to him than being ass, I guess. However, there is a student in Gryffindor who likes to harass me and that is not because of I am a Muggle born but because he calls me " a bossy insufferable know-it –all". His name is Ron Weasley"

"Thanks Hermione, I will make sure he will think twice before treating you poorly. I would like you to look at this book and tell on what you think later after I teach Weasel some manners" Saying that Harry left. Hermione opened the thin book Harry gave her and it had information on the Dark Mark and how to cast it and put it on the skin. Hermione understood why Harry gave her that book.

Meanwhile Harry walked across Hogwarts and found youngest male Weasley eating candy somewhere in a corridor. The boy was eating although Harry would think that the better term would be engulfing the candy. That sight was rather disgusting and Harry even smelled something in the air around Weasley.

"Hey Weasel, stop annoying my friend Hermione"

"Why should I care about her, Potter? And you have no authority over me!"

"Well, in that case, let me clear it up that I am a Lord Potter and head of Ancient and Most Noble house of Potter. I am a also good friend with Lucius Malfoy. If I were you, I would not want to cross my path or would you rather have a blood feud between House of Potter and House of Weasley? I am sure Arthur wont like that." Ron ran at Harry and tried to punch him but Harry made a shield charm. Then Harry looked at Weasley angrily. Suddenly, Ronald felt an intense pain in his right arm as it was broken and then his arm dropped dead- it had no muscles in it. After that Ron dropped on the floor and Harry walked away.

Harry later was told that Weasley was brought into Hospital Wing and given skelegrow to re-grow the bones. Harry heard that re-growing bones was painful. That brought a smile on his face. When asked on what happened Harry told that he defended himself and just cast a shield charm. His wand proved it and Harry went to the library to see his friend. What he did not tell was that he destroyed and removed the bones wandlessly. But nobody would suspect him to perform any wandless wordless magic at age of eleven and that gave Harry another advantage.

"Hello Hermione, did you find anything interesting?" he asked her as he entered the library.

"Well, the book tells how to make a dark mark but there should be the main person, metaphorically described as a tree and other people would be branches. I also looked it up and found a way to disillusion the mark, so that only people trusted by main person-tree would see it. That would eliminate the risk of exposure of the mark. Also, I found another spell, which binds the will of the branch person to the tree person, so no betrayal would be possible."

"Very good Hermione. To lift your mood I would like to tell you that Ronald Weasley lost bones from his right arm and now painfully re-growing them. Don't worry, I used wandless magic and nobody would suspect a thing. But at least git learned his lesson. Common, lets go to the common room. " The two took the books and left the library. When they came to the common room, nobody was there except a fat Slytherin girl Millicent who was sleeping.

"Lets perform that Dark Mark spell. I drew my symbol" he showed to Hermione. Hermione agreed and they performed the ritual. Harry took his wand and touched the picture and then with the same end of the wan touched his arm. Then after the mark established on his arm, he touched it and pointed at Hermione's arm, which was ready. He then started drawing the mark on Hermione's hand and noticed that the girl screamed in pain a little bit as the mark established on her.

"Sorry Hermione, but it is not a painless process. Now, you are mine and will be my second in command." Hermione could see parallel there- Voldemort's second in command was Bellatrix Lestrange and she was arguably Voldemort's most powerful and loyal supporter.

"Don't worry, I don't plan to take away your free will unless absolutely necessary. You are my first supporter, I will soon have Malfoys with me as well as mom. Also, I think those two individuals could be of use to us as I heard that both are powerful and their feelings could be used against them" Hermione looked at the two picture and smiled.

A/N who do you think Harry wants to be his Death Eaters- the ones he told Hermione about? What horcuxes should Harry have? What about Hermione? I plan for Harry/Hermione/Lily to have at least 1 horcrux each. What should Hermione do about her parents?


	3. Snape and Cruciatus Curse

Chapter 3

Next day Harry encountered one person he disliked a lot in Hogwarts -Severus Snape. He always tried to bully Harry since the boy looked like his father. Harry already lost twenty points from the start of the semester thanks to Snape and he did not like it.

The "Greasy Git" as students liked to call the Potions Professor came to Harry." Potter, why did Weasley end up with the broken arm? Don't deny it, I know you had something to do with it"

"I don't know what you are talking about Professor Snape"

"don't lie to me you fool and ten points from Slytherin. Now I repeat, what happened?

"Sir, I do not appreciate the manner you are speaking to me and will not tell you. However, I have an advantage over you and from this point you will never bully me, understood?" That took Snape by surprise as he did not expect Potter to be like that.

"How dare you talk to me like that! Detention!"

"No"

"What do you mean no?"

"I know of your secret desire and I can give it to you but in return you will need to agree to be my servant and in return you will be able to spend time with my mom Lily Evans-Potter. Now, I don't plan to show up to your Detention and if you put me there by force, you will here from my mom and I know that Lily Evans is your weakness. Now, I have to go. I hope you make the right decision." Saying that, Harry Potter left leaving shocked and speechless Snape standing. He just saw some Slytherin qualities in Potter, which amused him. But he also did not appreciate that the boy knew of his weakness. That was too much for him and Snape went to get a drink of Firewhiskey.

After Harry and Hermione finished studying and went to the common room, they decided to talk about extra training. "Hermione, I think that I should help you with your practical work. I know you are my close second in all practical work and I am yours in theory but you need to know more about dueling. It was extremely beneficial to me that Malfoys have permission to do magic without consequences at Malfoy Manor, so Draco and I already know a lot of this year material. As my second in command for my future army, you need to practice more."

"All right Harry I agree. Do you have an idea of what we could practice today?"

"Well, I would like to practice one of my favorite curses, "Cruciatus". It caused extreme pain. "

"I know about the curse, I read about it in fourth year textbook. The three curses are listed as Unforgivables. "She went into lecturing mode and started telling on what she knew about three curses.

"Hermione, I know about those curses. I practiced them all. Lucius Malfoy took the trace off from my wand and I can do magic with it and the Ministry wont be able to track me performing them. Now, I want you to actually know how it feels to be under Cruciatus curse. Please lay down on the couch"

"Harry please!" But Hermione knew that she would not be able to resist his will and if she tried, he would force her. She finally lay on the couch.

"Good. Relax Hermione. Crucio" said Harry and pointed his wand at Hermione. She screamed as extreme pain overtook her body. Her eyes were watery and she cuddled a pillow on the couch.

"Now, I would like you to try this spell yourself. Dobby!" He called. A small creature appeared, which was about three or four feet tall and looked like a small human with weird shaped tears and nose.

"Harry Potter called Dobby? " asked the creature

"Yes, as you know Lucius Malfoy gave me permission to use you. Now, my friend Hermione will curse you but I order you to stand still." Harry gave his wand to Hermione.

The girl looked at the elf. Never before did she actually cause any pain to other beings, animals, magical beasts or humans. And now she was to perform the torture curse.

"Crucio" Dobby dropped on the ground but did not scream.

"Hermione, you really need to mean it. Look" he took his wand back and showed to her. "Crucio! Crucio!" Dobby now was rolling on the floor screaming in pain.

Hermione took the wand and repeated the curse. The elf now screamed although not for long. "Good, but try to make him scream longer." They continued the lesson and after ten more minutes Hermione was quite proficient with the curse. After Dobby left, crying from pain, they saw Draco entering the room.

"Hey Draco, how are you doing? I was teaching Hermione here how to torture people with Cruciatus. Dobby was not pleased. "

"Good, there is more to you than I originally thought,"

"Well, she is like my mom and you know that Lily Evans experimented even with some stuff the Dark Lord performed. She actually succeeded once after she killed those Dursleys. And don't worry Hermione, you will do that to your parents to and that will show that you are a witch, who totally rejected her Muggle roots." Harry could see a small droplet of water going from her eyes.

"That's good to hear. Did Granger feel Cruciatus?" asked Draco

"Yes she did and I think she even liked it. Did you, dear?"

Hermione violently shook her head. "Just kidding. So are you ready for the Mark? And did you find any potential Death Eaters?"

"Well, I think Daphne could be a good one. Crabb and Goyle are weak but they could be used. Parkinson might work. "

"What about Weasleys?"

"I don't think any of them could."

"I disagree. I know for certain that one of them would join us. Now, your arm Draco" Draco gave his arm and Harry repeated the ritual.

"Hermione, Draco, I think that we should practice dueling, especially after classes." The two agreed and Draco left to the bedroom.

"Now Hermione , there are two other things I wanted to talk to you about." He showed her the list and Hermione studied it. The first thing she has some knowledge of but the second line was shocking to her.

"Horcuxes?"

"Yes, Hermione but lets not worry about it know. Don't worry, you will have a chance to create your first one after we deal with your parents. I already have a plan on what we will do. It should be something meaningful to you, like Potter family ring"

A/N I hinted on two potential Death Eaters here. What did you think of Dobby cameo? How will Snape respond?


	4. Troll, Weasel and Grangers

Ch 4

Hermione's knowledge of the Dark Arts improved and Harry was very satisfied with her work. The girl reached Draco Malfoy's skill after a month of training. In a duel she could now easily defeat any first year and a couple second year students and duel Draco to a standstill; her only victor was Harry Potter, who was incredible in dueling.

Harry was glad that he got a number of new followers, including the Potion Master, or a "Greasy Git" as some people called him; Severus Snape. Harry liked the fact that he could use emotions of a wizard, who could be a representative of a few people expressing little emotion. And yet, Snape showed emotion and that made him the first adult Harry 's Death Eater.

Harry chose Daphne, Blaise and Pansy and Draco's bodyguards Crabb and Goyle as new recruits to his cause. As Harry predicted the two gorillas were not very good at dueling but very quite proficient in sending AK as Harry called the killing curse and pain curse. Pansy was a moderately good duelist, Blaise and Daphne were good but not "Malfoy/Hermione" good as he called his inner circle.

On Halloween Harry noticed that Hermione was missing from the dinner. "Draco, have you seen Hermione?"

"Last time I saw her was at Charms, where she demonstrated her skill with levitation spell and Weasel called her names.

"I heard her crying in the girls' restroom" said Daphne

Harry was enraged. If the staff were not present, he would have gladly hexed Ron Weasley and taught him a lesson, but that could wait, he thought. Before Harry could do anything he saw Quirell running and shouting that there is a troll in the castle and the dropping on the ground. Panic occurred and Harry used the opportunity to get lost.

Harry ran to tell Hermione about the troll when he heard a scream. As he approached the lavatory, he understood that it was the troll. Hermione was hexing it but was not very sucsessful. The troll had a couple of bruises but because it was too stupid was still approaching the girl.

Harry jumped in front of Hermione and tried a new spell he learned. "Sectusempra". The curse hit the troll and it screamed of pain. Then it dropped on the ground and slowly died in agony.

"Harry thank you for saving my life!" Hermione ran and hugged Harry

"Well that thing tried to kill you , so I had to save you. Besides, you are one of my most powerful followers, why would I want you to die? Common, let run before Professors see us. The two run away just before three Professors came to the restroom and inspected it.

"It is dead" told Severus Snape

"Who could have killed it?" Professor McGonagall was confused

"Whoever killed it, it was certainly not a student. But anything is possible of course." The three Professors then retired.

Meanwhile in the common room, Harry and Hermione were sitting on the coach, discussing the day.

"So, this Ronald the Weasel caused all your suffering. How he will regret this. Call the group, we will have an interesting event soon." As soon as the group got assembled, Harry told them the plan.

Next afternoon after finishing his meal, Ronald Weasley went to the Gryffindor tower. He heared a hiss and turned. There, in a couple meters away stood Hermione.

"What do you want?"

"Apologize"

"For what?"

"You caused me pain yesterday and I almost got killed."

"That is none of my concern" Hermione advanced and sent a spell at Ron when nobody was around. She then put a full body bind and made Ron fall asleep. The group soon assembled, put the Invisibility Cloak on Ron and went to Slytherin dorm to use Floo.

Lily and Narcissa were drinking tea when they heard pop and saw a couple of figured on the floor. There was Harry, Hermione, Draco and the rest of the gang as well as Ron Weasley, still tied up but visible as the cloak fell from him.

"Hey Harry, who is this girl?"

"She is Hermione Granger, a muggleborn who somehow got into Slytherin. Hermione wants to be just like you mum!" Lily Evans now understood precisely what her son told her and smiled.

"Hermione, I am a Muggleborn too although I do not like my heritage. My parents were mad for me performing magic and now they lie in the graveyard. I am so glad that you chose the right path"

"Mum, I also started my version of Death Eaters and even made Severus join our cause." Harry then told her how he made Snape to join.

"That's great, this is very Slytherin of you Harry. Now, I would like to test Hermione's skills." The two witches went to another room and dueled for a while but in the end Hermione fell on the floor.

"Don't worry Hermione, you are quite good for your age, in fact you are better than me when I was your age"

"Thank you Mrs. Potter"

"Call me Lily. Now, why did you come here?" Harry then told her his plan and the witch smiled. "Good for that blood traitor Weasley." Lily made a portkey and the group apparated to a Muggle neighborhood. They took body bind from Ron but he was still unconscious. Harry took Ron's wand and gave it to Hermione. Then, the group walked to one of the houses and knocked on the door.

"Hello, may I help you?" A woman face emerged

"Hello, mother!"

The woman looked who was there and got angry "What are you doing here freak? I thought you would return only for the summer,"

"No, you were wrong. In fact, I will leave your life forever tonight."

"That's good freak. Now leave."

"Not so fast" told Harry "Crucio!" the woman fell on the floor and screamed. Harry threw the woman into the house and then went inside, his group followed.

"Now, Hermione, you will practice the pain curse on them."

"But Harry, I though that I will just leave them"

"No, do what I tell you"

Hermione looked at her mother and a droplet of water run from her eye. "Crucio!" the woman screamed again. Harry then told others to practice the curse as well and now the woman received multiple pain curses at once.

After Harry thought it was enough, he spoke again. "Now, Hermione, call your father. I want him here as well." Hermione did what he told her and middle-aged man appeared in the room.

"What are you doing here you little" Before he could finish, Harry sent another pain curse at him.

"Now, what I want you to do is to kill them. Put an "Imperio" the mother and kill the man and then send "Avada Kedavra" on the woman.

Hermione was still shaking. "Imperio" The woman stood up, took a knife and killed her husband. Then Hermione looked at her mother.

"Do it"

"Avada Kedavra"

A shot of green light was sent at the woman and she dropped dead. Harry then took his wand and sent a number of "Reducto" curses at the house. The group walked outside. Crabb and Goyle brought Ronald Weasley into the house and put his wand on top of him. Harry walked toward the wizard and touched Ron's head with his wand. The group called Severus and he took them back to Malfoy Manor, where they spent the evening and returned to Hogwarts.

Next morning Ronald Weasley saw three Aurors standing next to him.

"You are under arrest of torturing and killing these two Muggles and causing destruction in this house."

A/N

next chapter is the trial of Ronald Weasley


	5. Ministry of Magic

Chapter 5

In Hogwarts next morning during breakfast a white owl flew to Hermione and dropped a letter. The girl took it and quickly read it. Then she showed it to her friend Harry Potter.

"We are sorry to inform you that your parents were killed last night. As you are related to them by blood, you must be present at the trial. You can bring an adult to the trial as well." The letter read.

"I am going with you Hermione"

"Thanks, I want to see the look on Weasel's face when he will be sentenced to Azkaban. " After the breakfast the duo walked to Professor Dumbledore and showed him the letter.

"I am sorry that this happened Miss Granger. Which Hogwarts Professor would you like to come with you?"

"I would like my friend Harry Potter to come with me"

"I understand that you are friends but he cannot come with you as he is neither your family nor an adult"

"Excuse me Professor but I am emancipated and as the last scion of Ancient House of Potter I am considered an adult. I will also have to be present as it will be a full Wizengamot meeting"

The two friends went to the Slytherin common room and used the Floo system to get to the Malfoy house. From there, the group apparated to the Ministry.

Harry, Hermione, Lily and Malfoy clan arrived to the chambers of the court. They were among the earliest members. After everybody arrived, Ron Weasley was brought into the courtroom. The chains appeared and he was bound to the chair. Albus Dumbledore stood up and started the interrogation.

"Yesterday a family of a Muggle born witch was murdered. Ronald Weasley was found at the location." Some people whispered between themselves.

"Did you Ronald Weasley kill those Muggles?"

"Yes"

"Why?" asked the elderly wizard

"There are a number of reasons. First she is a mudblood bitch. Then she is also an insufferable know-it-all" There was a gasp among members of the court

"I decided to kill her parents to show her that Pureblood wizards are superior to filth like her. I really enjoyed in killing her parents"

"Thank you Mr. Weasley. Lord Potter can speak"

Harry Potter stood up and started talking. "I met Hermione Granger in my House at Hogwarts and she appeared to be a very nice girl. She is very smart, loyal and I am proud to call her my friend. It hurts me that Ronald Weasley hurt her because she was Muggle born . My mother is Muggle born so this hurts me even more. Hermione is now an orphan. I ask the members of the Wizengamot body to become her guardian as well as giving a Life sentence to Ronald Weasley."

Harry could see that Molly Weasley was crying. The members of the court were discussing the issue. "All in favor of Lord Potter proposal?" spoke Dumbledore

The majority of people lifted hands. It helped for Harry that at least half were sympathizing with Hermione's situation as they were from "Light" families as well as some "Dark" families' support, in particular of Malfoys and their circle.

"It is then decided that Harry Potter is granted custody of Hermione Granger as well as giving a Life sentence to Ronald Weasley. "

Harry Potter could see that the Weasley clan, in particular Molly Weasley, was crying. They could not believe that their youngest male was to spend a life sentence in Azkaban.

As the meeting ended, two elder Weasleys approached Harry. "I am sorry Mr. Potter that my son did that to your friend."

"Thank you for your apology. I hope that does not make our two families enemies though, I prefer to have few enemies or friends but a rather large number of people who are neutral to me"

"Of course Mr. Potter"

As Harry was about to leave the youngest Weasley, who he noticed was very curious about him, approached him. "Hello, my name is Ginny Weasley. I am sorry about my brother."

"Don't worry Ginny. You sound like a nice girl, I am sure that he was the only one in your family like that"

"Well, he was a prat but I never would believe that he would"

"It appears he was quite dark. But don't worry, there are plenty of good people too. See you Ginny next year, hopefully in Slytherin." Harry could see that the girl was little too obsessed with him and he wanted to use it to his advantage.

"I will ask the hat to be put in Slytherin, so that we could spend a lot of time together!"

"Well, thank you. Now, excuse me, I need to go." Harry left the building with his group, happy that soon he would get a very devoted and rather powerful follower. He knew of course that he would not return any feelings for the girl, but he could use those feelings to his advantage.

After the events in the Ministry of Magic, the group returned to Malfoy Manor. "Mum, can you give me the first edition of "Hogwarts, a History?" I would like to give the book to Hermione as a present for this Christmas."

"Sure Harry" Lily Evans Potter left the room and apparated to Diagon Alley, where she went to Gringotts to get the book from the vault. She returned in half an hour with a very old looking book, which had a very nice cover with different historical pictures painted on it. Harry took it and soon returned to Hogwarts, where he put the book under his bed. Hermione would have a great Christmas, he thought and smiled.

A/N I put the book here on purpose. It will be significant later.


	6. Trip to Azkaban

Chapter 6

The semester was going well for Harry, with him achieving a lot of Outstandings in most of his classes. His dueling skills were impressive and Gryffindors stopped challenging him to duels, as they did before. Harry Potter's life was easy and he liked it.

However, it was all the illusion. It was undeniable that Harry's life was good and that his life was somewhat good; however, he had a lot of planning which was going in his head, some of which were rather difficult to accomplish at that stage.

One thing was sure- he needed to make Hermione a better fighter. She was good although she was still felt warmth towards others. Harry reasoned that she needed to let that go and become more ruthless.

Hermione's skills were not progressing as Harry wanted them to and if it were any other person excluding his mom he would at least torture them for a while. However he just could not do it to her and he wondered why.

On Christmas Hermione was spending time with Harry as she decided that it would be best for her to train with him. She studied many new spells as well, many of which were either quite dark or were on the boarder in becoming Dark spells. Malfoy library was quite useful for having a rather large amount of ancient texts, which gave a lot of useful knowledge to the group.

"So, Hermione, how do you feel with your fighting skills now?"

"I think that I progressed rather well, Harry"

"Good, I want to test them." With that he took his wand and attacked her. She dodged and the two started exchanging the curses. Harry saw that Hermione was not bad but still she was nowhere near his level. He decided to be more creative.

Harry transfigured floor under Hermione's feet into ice and she dropped on the ground. His nest spell was dodged as Hermione still had a wand. He then disarmed her and put a binding spell.

"Not bad but I expect more from you." He released the body bind "I think it is time for our next little project to begin."

"What are we going to do?"

"The two of us are going to Azkaban and you are going to kill Ronald Weasley. It will serve a couple of goals but the main one is that you will create your first horcrux tonight. You will also need this," he said by giving her the first edition of her favorite book

"Thank you!" she screamed and then ran up to Harry, jumping on him with a big hug. The two fell on the floor after which they looked at eachother's faces and then stood up.

In the evening the pair apparated together with Severus Snape to the beach, across which lay the island of Azkaban.

"I will wait here." He said. The two kids then took the boat and swam towards the island.

It was raining and the waves were rather large. The boat was swinging to different sides and a lot of water was pouring in the boat. By the time they were in the middle of the journey, they both were wet and cold.

"Harry I am cold, could you hug me so that we could be warmer?" the girl asked

Harry nodded and moved closer to her. The hugged and were sitting like that for the rest of the journey.

After an hour-long trip, the boat hit the rocky creek of the uninhibited island, save the prisoners and its guards. Not even the Aurors stayed there for long- the atmosphere was so depressing that many people went mad while their happiness was eaten by the dementors.

The two climbed out of the boat and looked at the island. It was massive and made of volcanic rock. Everything was either black or grey and the quite surrounding were giving chills even to Harry. There was an occasional scream made by a prisoner or two but otherwise there was no sound.

"Lets move" Harry said

"Wait, what about dementors? Are you sure that our Patronus Charm will work? We did not practice it a lot and I am worried"

"Relax Hermione, I think that we will not have any problems with the charm" reassured Harry as they started climbing on the rocks. The rocks were very hard and occasionally sharp and their hands got bruised and cut a couple of times, but the duo nevertheless succeeded eventually to climb to the top of the island, there the actual prison was located. The pair looked at each other and continued their trip.

They approached the gates of the prison and tried to open it with a number of spells they knew, but nothing worked. Reducto worked to a small extent although the damage to the doors was not significant.

Harry Potter got angry. He fired another set of spells and his next Reducto destroyed both doors and they turned to ashes. The two kids were shocked and did not know how to react at first but then proceeded.

Inside of the prison was even colder than outside. It was rather creepy too and Hermione wondered if there were any monsters lurking around in the shadows. They found the plan of the building and found the cell where Ron was located. Ronald Weasley was written on the cell in the painting, which said number 245. The two wizards walked towards the cell and found Ronald Weasley lying inside his cell, curling from cold. As the two approached, Ronald opened his eyes and saw who came to visit him that made him angry.

"You set me up," he cried

"Of course, you MoRon. And now we are going to end your sufferings. Crucio" Ron started rolling around his cell screaming in pain.

"Good, very good. Now Hermione, you need to be very angry with him to be able to complete the ritual. Crucio" Hermione shouted and fell on the floor.

"Good I will give you more hate for you to complete your ritual. Crucio" Hermione screamed again and soon Harry felt that she was very hurt and felt a lot of anger."

"Now kill him and say the spell"

Hermione thought about what to do and then sent a self body-eating curse at Ron, which was extremely painful and was combined with Cruciatus. The red headed boy screamed a lot. Hermione's blood thirst was satisfied, she fired the killing curse and then fired another curse to split her soul and guide a half of it into the book.

The splitting was painful and she dropped on the ground. Hermione glowed and some light traveled from her towards the book, while Hermione screamed, as it was a painful process. She eventually passed out.

Hermione woke up and saw Harry sitting next to her. "Well done, as I read in a book, it is a lot less painful to make this ritual for the second time and so on" Hermione looked at Harry and then noticed something, which was flying towards them.

"Dementor!" she cried. Both of the kids shouted the Patronus Charm but it only produced a small silver smoke for both of them. As the Dementor closed in they saw other dementors nearby.

"We are doomed!" said Harry. They hugged to comfort each other since they would lose their souls. They thought at first were of doom but then changed to thinking of each other. They hugged each other stronger as the group of dementors approached.

A large silver light glowed in the corridor and it was the last thing, which the two of them have seen before falling unconsciously on the floor of the prison.


	7. Return to the Castle

Chapter 7

When the pair woke up, their surroundings indicated that they were somewhere in Hogwarts Castle. The air was cold as it was evident from their bodies as they were shivering a bit; the pair deduced from their surrounding that they were somewhere in the dungeons. "Hello you two, I am glad that you are well. However, I believe that what you did was foolish and so I contacted your mother about your latest adventure"

"I am not afraid of anything you could do as you must do my bidding and my mother cannot punish me as I am the Dark Lord and she is one of my minions, not otherwise. And I hope that next time you will not speak to me like that again or the consequences will be severe!" Harry glared at Severus and the man screamed as a mark appeared on his arm.

"Remember that I am your Master and nobody should defy my will" replied Harry. Hermione was at first confused on what happened to them but she quickly understood that Snape saved them.

"Now, I wish to put more fear in this school, I need you Severus to capture a bunch of students, preferably Weasleys, so that I could amuse myself" Harry replied with an evil smile.

"Could I practice Cruciatus on them Harry! Please! I want to see them suffer like Ron!" shouted the girl that brought a smile to Harry's face

"Of course my dear but first I wish to play another game with them. Here you go Snape, this list contains the names of some students I wish to be brought to me for my next game. Make sure that they will be unsure on to who ambushed them" Snape bowed though he hated that. The man was now unsure just which Dark Lord was worse but he liked that he could spend time with Lily know and as such he liked Potter as a Dark Lord more.

Next evening Harry returned to Snape's office and saw a group of students tied up. They looked at him in surprised and disgust, some tried to shout but were unable to do so. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I congratulate you for choosing to attend our first Death Eaters meeting. Today, we will have initiation" Saying that Harry grabbed the closest boy and put a mark on his wrist. The mark differed from the true mark of his, as the boy did not wish the others to know the real mark.

The first kid who Harry tortured was Percy Weasley, the eldest Weasley currently at Hogwarts. As he put the mark on the boy's arm, he could sense that the boy screamed in pain. Harry smiled and then added a couple of Cruciatus curses as well for desert. "That was nice! Next!" Harry exclaimed and after the older Death Eater put another body next to Harry, the young Dark Lord repeated the process; it took him about ten minutes to complete the "initiation".

"Now, I wish to make this event more amusing" Harry looked at Percy and then freed one girl from the ropes. Hermione recognized the girl as Penelope Clearwater, as the girl who was in a relationship with Percy.

"This will be interesting and fun," Hermione exclaimed as she put an Imperious curse on the girl, so that she would be totally obedient.

"I want you to send ten Cruciatus curses at Percy" the girl exclaimed and then the dark couple watched in amusement how the girl tortured her boyfriend with the pain curse. Harry could see water in her eyes. After the girl was done, Harry left Hermione with ten students alone, so she would practice her spell as he went to discuss new strategies with Professor Snape. As the hour passed, Hermione got satisfied with her spell work and called her friend.

"Now, we should change their memories" Harry suggested and the three quickly changed the groups' memories. After everything was done, Professor Snape brought all of the bodies to the library and it now seemed that the entire group had fallen asleep in the library.

Next day arrived and Harry was ready to execute the next part of his plan. Together with Hermione he hid behind a column and saw the students they harassed earlier walking in the corridor. At some point, the group that was led by Percy attacked one of the first years. "Go away, you filthy blood traitor" he exclaimed and the group started sending hexes and curses at the boy. The boy received fifteen different curses and fell on the floor as Professor Dumbledore walked in the castle together with his Deputy, discussing school related matters.

Harry and Hermione jumped from their hiding place and used their skills to fight of the Percy's gang. "Take that, you blood traitor," exclaimed Percy as he sent more spells at Harry but the boy dodged them with ease. Harry then fired a number of his spells but tried to be on defensive.

The fight continued; Hermione got hit in the leg and dropped on the floor. Two girls, one of them being Penelope fired spells at her and wounded the girl. Harry continued the fight before he was interrupted by the two Professors that came to his rescue. But before they could help, several people in Percy's gang sent Cruciatus curse that hit Hermione. "Enough!" shouted Dumbledore as he with a couple of wand moves disarmed the two fighting groups. "What is going on here?"

"Professor Dumbledore, this boy was attacked by Percy and his gang and we tried to save him," replied Harry as he looked at his Headmaster. The old man examined at the situation and then saw a couple of marks that were imprinted on the Percy's gang's skin; all of them looked almost exactly like the ones that the actual former Death Eaters had on their arms.

"Thank you Harry for showing courage and willingness to fight for the greater good as well as helping other students. I award each of you fifty points for your help in rounding up this group of new Death Eaters. And as for you I take fifty points each and give a detention; you will be put on trial for your activities" Dumbledore replied.

During the next meal, the Slytherin house was cheering as they just received a hundred points in one single day and the other houses suffered a sudden loss of point, with Gryffindor in particular as it now had a count of zero points for the house. The Headmaster was now glad that the child of Potters actually turned to be a strong supported of the Light.


	8. New Allies

Chapter 8

As the new term began in the beginning of January, Harry Potter quickly gained some new fame for his help in the capture of the ten new Death Eaters. Only the families of those ten were unhappy and especially the Weasleys as the were previously seen as one of the strongest Light families and after their second son turned to be a Death Eater in training with anti Muggle sentiment, their reputation went down the sink. Harry recalled how the newspaper had the article on the layouts in the Ministry and Arthur Weasley was one of those people. Now, he had to pay for his sons' actions by having a new job that paid even worse than the former one. Weasleys faced a big crisis.

Harry also remembered the major headlines he saw in the end of December, like "The Boy who Lived is on the Light side", " The Chosen One uncovers an conspiracy", "Ten Students sent to Azkaban for a year" among other things. He mused at the accuracy of the articles. They really had interesting ideas, he thought.

Due to Harry's renewed and confirmed status as a supporter of the Light side, many non Slytherins decided to be friendlier with the boy, however the Weasleys were still mourning their loss to even acknowledge him.

Harry walked in Hogwarts and saw one boy sitting on a bench, reading Herbology. Harry already knew who he was but decided to play as not knowing. "Hello, I was thinking that you needed a friend as you seem to sit alone. My name's Harry" The next Dark Lord in training extended his arm to greet his new "friend".

"My name is Neville, Neville Longbottom. I don't have many friends as I am a bit clumsy and forgetful as well as bad at magic" he replied and looked at Harry. "I thought that Slytherins did not hang out with other houses"

"I made many enemies in my house as I follow the Light path and they are all Dark. It pains to me to live there as I don't have any friends any more since Malfoy told everyone that he will hex them if they try to be friends with me" Neville looked sympathetically at Harry.

Before the boys could continue their conversation, Harry saw Draco and a couple other Slytherins looking at him. "Why are you talking to him, Potter? Longbottom is a blood traitor!" shouted Draco as he pointed his wand at Harry. Harry took his weapon as well and the two boys started shooting low-level spells at each other to show that they were fighting; however in reality it was just a friendly match.

"Quiet down!" they heard Professor Snape arriving at the scene looking furiously. "Malfoy, Potter, you get a detention with me tonight" With that Snape left the boys looking angry at each other.

"We will meet again Potter!" cried Draco and left with his bodyguards.

"Sorry about that but Malfoy likes to bully me. He usually looses, so that makes him even angrier"

"That's all right Harry, I knew that Malfoy would be like that. After all, he is the Slytherin Prince who thinks that everybody else is below him" Neville looked at his new friend and Harry smiled.

"So tell me Neville, how is the life in Gryffindor tower?" The boys started discussing their House lives and Neville told him a lot of new useful information that he could use later.

In the evening, both Harry and Draco went to see Professor Snape as they were given a detention. However, they both knew that this trip would be their relaxation time, as Harry planned all along to make that happen. As the two approached Snape's quarters, the Potion Master opened the door and looked at his students. "Well done Potter, your Slytherin qualities reached new heights. "Snape opened the door and walked inside.

"Do what you want but do not distract me. Dark Lord or not, I am still the Professor here and as such do not wish to be interrupted" The man walked to his table and started grading the essays.

"Draco, I wish to gain a new ally today. See you later, I will return shortly" Harry used Professor Snape's Floo system and journeyed to the Burrow.

As the boy arrived in the Wealeys' house, he felt disgust as he used to live in luxurious places like Malfoy or Potter Manor and the Burrow was demeaning for him. Still, he could not show his true colors yet as he had a mission to accomplish.

"Hello dear, what would you like? Wait, you are Harry Potter! You can come in, I will give you dinner soon" Mrs. Weasley saw Harry and went back to the kitchen to feed her guest. The boy walked in the kitchen and sat at the table.

"So what brings you here?" asked the witch, wondering why famous Harry Potter had decided to visit their humble home.

"I needed to discuss something with Mr. Weasley. Is he here?" asked Harry

"One minute Harry. Arthur!" the woman called and her husband arrived.

"Yes, Molly? Harry Potter, it is nice to see you!" The three people started talking and soon the witch called her daughter. The girl arrived and sat beside her mother.

"Ginny, we decided that you could help our family. You will work for Harry as his servant, keeping his manor in good condition as well as other duties he will tell you to do; for that he offered us a thousand Galleons. We both agreed." Ginny cried a bit as she could not believe that her mother would do a thing like that to her but did not utter a word as she knew that she could not do anything.

Harry and Ginny journeyed to the Potter Manor. As the girl explored the house, Harry smirked at what he done; he put the girl's parents under the Imperious and made them sell his daughter to work for him. "Harry, this place is huge!" the girl exclaimed.

"I know Ginny. Come here, I want to show you something" Ginny approached Harry and he hugged her. His lips met hers and they were kissing. While their mouths were occupied, Harry took his wand with his hand and sent the spell non-verbally to her arm. It was the only spell he could do non-verbally so far but only at close contact.

The girl immediately pulled herself from Harry and cried in slight pain. "Congratulations, Ginny, you are now my newest Death Eater. You cannot tell anybody that, as the magic of the mark prevents you from doing so. Stay in the Manor until I arrive. Good luck" Harry laughed and used his Floo system to return to Hogwarts. Ginny saw how her crush had left her and cried.

"Ginny Weasley, why don't you come to your room" Lily Potter appeared and showed the girl her room.

Meanwhile Harry returned to Snape's classroom and saw Draco sitting on a couch, waiting for him. "How did it go?"

"It went perfectly, now we have another member in our midst as well as an ally from the Light" The boys laughed. As their detention had ended, they left the room and went to their common room; Harry was eager to tell Hermione how his day went.


	9. A meeting with Voldemort

Chapter 9

The January progressed into February and then to March. The time has passed quickly and Harry Potter did not notice that much as he was busy securing his new friendship with Neville Longbottom. To outsiders and even some Slytherins, Draco and Harry were now enemies that could not stand leaving together, both wanted to hex the other into the oblivion. And Harry and Neville's friendship grew as the two rescued each other from the attacks performed by Draco. However, both Slytherins enjoyed the acting as they mused sometimes when they traveled to either Malfoy or Potter Manor where they laughed at the stories of their "apparent" hatred to each other.

During the first week of March, Harry also noticed that something strange was with Professor Quirrell and after spying on him repeatedly with the help of Severus Snape made a surprising discovery. Voldemort was in the castle.

In the beginning of March, Harry stayed in the classroom, waiting for others to exit it, so that he could talk to the Professor. Fortunately for him, nobody wanted to follow his example as they all rushed away from the classroom and were well on their way to either next class or study break. "Yes Mr. Potter?" asked Quirell as he eyed the boy.

"Professor, I know your secret, I know that you are hiding Voldemort and I wish to help your Master" Harry's Professor was astonished and tried to persuade Harry that this was a lie but then he heard a voice behind his head telling him to turn around as it wished to speak to the boy.

As Quirell took his turban, Harry saw the face of the person that tried to kill him ten years ago. "Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. What do you want from me, Potter?"

"Voldemort, sir, I heard that the Philosopher's stone is located somewhere in the castle from my friend Neville Longbottom. I propose at least a temporary truce, as I want the stone to myself. In return, I will help you get a new body after the year ends, and you could return to terrorize the people once again" Voldemort looked at Harry and considered the offer. He did not trust the boy and knew that he would betray him at the first possible moment but for now that was a good idea for him to make a very temporary alliance.

"All right, but it is only a temporary truce" Voldemort replied and made Quirell shake the boy's hand. As he did not intend to perform any malicious act toward Potter at the time, Quirell did not feel any pain.

"See you right later. I warn you, I wish to make our next meeting believable as I don't want Dumbledore to know about the stone." The two parted and Harry went to see his friends, Hermione and Draco, who he later found out, were dueling each other, so that each would get better at it.

"Guys, this year we will acquire the Philosopher's stone!" he exclaimed. "I arranged a duel with one of our Professors, so that we will fight each other and I will get the stone. " Harry looked at his friends and then an idea came into his mind.

"Draco, Hermione, please lay on the floor" he ordered them as he pressed the mark on his hand. The two inner circle junior death eaters lay on the floor and Harry looked at them.

"Good, my fellow Death Eaters. Crucio" he told and cursed his friends. They cried and tears exited their eyes. Harry then left Draco and with his wand lifted Hermione in the air, closer to him.

"Why am I so fascinated with you Granger? I seem to grow fond of you. Crucio" he told and the girl experienced more pain, before she dropped in his lap.

"Good, you little mudblood" Harry told and kissed the girl in the mouth. "Now, I order you to go to Potter Manor. My mother is already waiting to punish you." Hermione sat and travelled to Potter Manor, where Lily Evans, who smiled evilly, greeted her.

"So Draco, do you have any interesting news?" asked Harry his friend.

"Nothing special. The Weasleys are still grieving; their family is almost fully destroyed. Longbottom received a number of hexes today and landed himself in a Hospital Wing. The school still believes that you are their champion and will destroy all evil."

"Good. Now, I made a temporary truce with Voldyshorts and I will help him return. While he will be terrorizing the Wizarding World, our own group will rise to power. I talked to my mother recently and she suggested that Voldemort used a Horcrux to escape death. I think that it is possible that one of them, granted if he made more that one, is located somewhere in Malfoy Manor, so I wish for you to locate it. "

"Alright Harry"

"And one more thing, I plan to have a night of fun and possible initiation soon and as such I wish you to bring your most sacred object. It does not need to be anything remarkable, but it needs to be something that you have a special connection with" Draco smiled as knew what Harry meant. Harry wished to secure his inner circle member to get a "jail free" card for Death.

As the two were talking about the times when they pranked the Gryffindors, Hermione Granger found herself at the wrath of Lily Evans. Harry's made an understatement that his mother would punish her, as Hermione's skin hurt like Hell since she received a lot of beatings from the older witch. However, the girl reasoned that Harry probably expressed his interest in her like in such a manner. Still, she knew that she would remember that day for a long time.

A/N: I have a question to the readers, is this story so far satisfies the T rating? What would make this story get an M rating beside love scenes between the characters? How much torture or gore satisfies makes the story "T" or "M". I appreciate the feedback.


	10. Romantic dinner

Chapter 10

Harry opened his eyes and saw that he was in a Slytherin common room, lying on the couch. As he moved his head he saw his two friends sitting next to him. "Why am I here? The last thing I remember was that I talked to Draco about horcruxes. And I thought that Hermione was supposed to be punished by my mother Lily. That is weird though, what happened?" he asked them.

"Your sleep happened! You fell asleep for a while and we could not wake you up! And you were also talking to yourself!" replied Draco

"What! You mean it was all a dream!" Harry was suddenly happy as he just realized that what happened in his dream was something that he would probably never do.

"Harry, you said your mother punished me, what happened?" Hermione asked her friend skeptically.

"I don't know. I just decided for you to be punished and I ordered for you to go and be tortured by my mother. Don't worry, I would never do it to you!" Harry told that to Hermione as he hugged the girl.

"The last thing you said was that you talked to Him." Replied Draco

"Exactly. Voldemort must have used his power to send you images of your friends' harm by your hands to make you distance from others. " Harry looked at the girl happily.

"Well, he will bother me no more. Unlike him, I feel the love for other people and I will keep him away from my head" replied Harry and smiled at his friends. He wished to never harm Hermione intentionally as he felt something for the girl that he still could not describe. The feeling was strange but the future Dark Lord surprising liked it as he felt some relaxation and happiness when he spent time around the girl.

"Hermione, would you like to have a dinner with me tomorrow at Potter Manor?" he asked her and the bushy haired brunette blushed. Draco left the two as he understood what the two snakes were feeling for each other but decided to not tell them anything as he wished for his two friends to figure out about their feelings themselves.

As the next day approached, the two Slytherins used the common room Floo network and travelled to the mansion, where upon their landing, their dropped on the floor and lay in a pile. "Harry, it is nice to see you tonight. What is on your mind, my son?"

"Mother, I asked Hermione to have dinner with me tonight" the boy had answered to his mother as his face went red.

"I see. Well, in this case, you two better change into something more appropriate. You can find something comfortable in your closet Harry in your room while Ginny will help this young lady.

The redhead ten year old arrived at the scene and looked at the couple. "Follow me Hermione," she replied as she went to a girl's room in the house. Harry went to his room, where he found appropriate formal attire and put the suit one, before going to the dinning room.

As the boy entered the Dining Hall, he saw that the main lights were turned off and instead a few candles produced faint yellow light. The girl was already sitting at the table and looked at her friend. They both blushed as Harry sat next to her. "You look good, Hermione" Harry told his friend as they prepared for the dinner. Hermione smiled.

The two looked at each other for a few more moments and for a minute Harry totally forgot about his future ambitious plans on becoming the greatest wizard in the world; now he was very happy by just being in the girl's presence and he did not wish anything else. She looked somewhat innocent as she has joined his ranks just recently yet her mind and looks had made a great impression on the young wizard.

A couple house elves brought food and the pair ate their meal slowly and quietly. Their hearts were beating slower than usual as the two wizards were relaxed and after the meal Hermione hugged her friend.

"You know Hermione, I wish I would be as powerful and influential as Voldemort and Dumbledore today. People would be afraid of speaking my name and would do what I would tell them."

"Harry, no matter what you will be later in life, I will always be at your side. And I don't care for your future accomplishments as I care about the real sensitive boy that is hiding beneath the cloak of power."

"But I will be the future Dark Lord!" the boy exclaimed and faced her proudly. The girl laughed and hit him softly with her hand before she hugged her friend once more.

"Hermione, would you like to see the library in my house? It is one of the largest in Britain, rivaling Malfoys and some other ones and only Hogwarts is known to have many more tomes in Hogwarts Library" The girl's face got even happier as she loved to spend time with the books.

The pair walked to the Potter Library and as they entered it, Hermione saw tall bookshelves with thousands of books available for reading. In the middle of the library stood a large table with a few chairs next to it and there was also a recreational area, where three sofas stood near the fireplace. " Shall we check some book?" Harry suggested.

Hermione looked at all the books and ran towards one of the bookshelves, where she picked one book and started reading it. Then, she put it back and checked a few other books. "This place is great, Harry" the girl exclaimed as she looked at her friend.

The two Slytherins took a few books and brought them to the table; after reading the fourth book their eyes began to close. As the morning arrived, Lily Evans entered the room as saw the pair sleeping on the floor while hugging together. The older witch was relieved, as both of the children were fully clothed. "Wake up" she woke the two students, that after a quick breakfast returned to the school and arrived in their first class on time.

A/N: I decided to make a twist- the "punishment" from the previous chapter was a horror dream sent by Voldemort to Harry.


End file.
